Paata
Paata Tahts (タハツ パアタ, Tahatsu Paata) is MasakoX's created mascot character and a Team Four Star protagonist that first appeared in Pathfinder and later Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Dragon Ball Fusions. Originally from his quest in Pathfinder along with TheLoadingCrew, Paata takes on the job of being a Time Patroller in training (later becoming an Elite Time Patroller) and leader of the Paata Patrol in The Adventures of Paata. Biography (More details on Paata's origins and in manga form https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym06urDgjjs) Paata comes from the Tater Clan/Potato Tribe. A prestigious tribe of kind Saiyans who don't live on Planet Vegeta after it's destruction by Freeza but instead on Planet Xeros after millennia of voyaging across the universe. The clan settled on the Earth-like planet a hundred years ago and was able to live in relative isolation, only the members of the tribe could use Ki. His father Yamm Tahts is the leader of the tribe, as well as head of its Police Force after the war between the Space Warriors and local humanoids of the planet called the Masics and Sand Elfs (since they didn't like that the Tater Clan settled on their planet), which Paata hid from. Paata the "Wounded Ape" was originally engaged to his fiancée (Sergeant Frita), however, on one mission he accidentally murdered her by crushing her in Oozaru form. Once most of his angst had cleared up, and as part of his personal exile to acquire much more benevolence, Paata leaving his Saiyan life behind traveled to the desert part of the planet on his redemption quest for spiritual and emotional enlightenment along with having an arc; focused on making it up to Frita as a Pilgrim for months and took on the job of a Bounty Hunter in a town known to most as "The Forbidden Jewel". After some time, he built a reputation. One day, Paata met a Sand Elf oracle who cryptically told him how he can find his inner peace by saving a "Dragon from an iron squid," recruiting a "Dog of Salt," a "Viola," and a "Smoking Traveler," foreshadowing the events of the Pathfinder Campaign, to the Sands of Sala-Bhim. Once Paata and his allies defeat the Iron Squid, Paata reunites with Master Gurken and regains some of his much needed inner peace, then journeys for a few months to the Sands of Horren to track down the remains of the Iron Squid's personnel. Appearance Paata is quite known for his trademark great butt. He is a Saiyan male around 6'3 that is above average height for his age, he has a thin/lean/wiry/sinewy build and a weight around 180 pounds (though where he comes from they don't need arms). Paata when silent, by himself or encountering strangers/enemies usually keeps a serious face, it represents a few traces of his malevolence that he wishes to separate himself from and open up more to people. His skin has a bit of a tan due to being in the desert and constant exposure to the sun, sharp fully out-lined close-drawn scary gold eyes (a recessive trait), a noticeably stubby nose, medium length black spiky hair (gold in his Super Saiyan forms) looking similar to Gohan/Future Gohan, wears a blue gi with swirl patterns and a blue emblem depicting a beast (Training Temple Gi), with a yellow undershirt and obi sash belt, a black belt connected to the black scabbard holding his katana, white wristbands+fingerless gloves and boots which have black and yellow trims. During his time in the Sands of Horren, and after reuniting with his parents Paata switched to his original Saiyan Armor, bringing back memories to when he had worn it during his time as a member of the Saiyan Police Force. In Fusions, Paata wears Saiyan Armor, complete with his tail wrapped around his waist, shoulder pads, and his blue and yellow color scheme. Although he is a Saiyan, Paata has had his tail removed (a Saiyan taboo), so he can not become an Oozaru, though the tail is capable of growing back. Personality Paata is generally a calm and collected, kind, gentle, humble, and pure hearted individual with humility and is proud of his great butt (as it's charm and magnetism brings people to him), but able to act serious and tough when necessary. His character sheets describe him as a chaotic good superhero fighting for justice, akin to Gohan/Great Saiyaman. He has a sense of humor even during serious moments he can be quite the goofy dork (such as when he wore some glasses and a mustache as a joke or his "Paatation" which is him spinning indefinitely), similar to Goku and his laid back nature but unlike him is more sensitive, less battle hungry, and is more cautious by using his head much more often while not necessarily being the smartest person. Despite this Paata will generally help anyone in need no matter how difficult a task is, feeling the need to protect and do everything by himself, traits he kept ever since his younger years. As a Saiyan raised in the Tater Clan/Potato Tribe, Paata has their appetite (his favorite snacks include Muffins and Fruit Juice, he holds them in very high regard to the point where he comically pouts if others don't give them similar praise) and a sense of pride and honor showing his manners and respect for Martial Arts/''Ki'' Masters such as Gurken and Kikonen. While he is polite, sometimes he has a knack for accidentally saying something embarrassing or being unintentionally rude like calling Bulma "ma'am", making him seem awkward. Thanks to a combination of his patience with people, politeness, modesty, and kindness he can make friends with almost anybody while also being self-aware of his/their flaws. The only exceptions are the ones who attack innocent people as they are bullies and jerks that Paata dislikes. Paata, when he was younger, while friendly was cowardly, timid, meek, and a basic fighter when facing an all-out war which labeled him as a disgrace by the Saiyan Elders and his father, who forced him to become a police officer a few years later due to his "duck and cover" performance for the entire Saiyan-Masic battle. After the accidental loss of his fiancée Frita by his own hands, Paata was a poor soul that lost his way, troubled and completely traumatized by this event it would mold him into the man he is today. This is the main reason why the angsty Paata wasn't very social-able or in any relationships since he likely never wants to relive that pain of losing someone again and not to have his potential love interests suffer the same as he and Frita had. In the Sands of Sala-Bhim, the young Saiyan had regained his social skills and gets along well with all of his fellow companions "The Rusty Barnacles" (also known as the Paata Gang/Paata Crew) they drink even if it's too early to start drinking, Paata along with his flamboyance would make dramatic entrances along with some puns and quips (usually bad puns) along with the gang earning him the name "Punta" (he can definitely relate to King Kai). Joey whether accidentally or jokingly (most likely the latter) calls him "Pasta" and they do work well as a team doing many tasks together such as giving Joey a boost to get to a glass window or Paata trying (failing) to punch the window even if it risked hurting his hand. They both have knowledge of Saiyan technology as well as other Space tech and even did cannibalism due to a lack of food. They and Garrik share a likeness in boats, once performed intercourse with mermaids (foreplay at the very least). Haniya is the first of the team to meet Paata, Haniya and Paata are both fellow Bounty Hunters having a good relationship and already being acquainted, when Paata's Saiyan curiosity gets the better of him, the red-haired Sand Elf likes to join him anytime. Paata did get a crush on her, while the latter is sees him as a nice guy and pretty cute too while also attracted to his power. Haniya puts the most trust in her lovable butted Saiyan out of all the other team members and they team up in combat quite often, she also taught him how to craft his sword. They have saved each other before, she has wielded his sword and as an Oozaru, "she worked his tail" ......cutting it off. Paata while lacking pants after reverting back from his Oozaru transformation, seems to have no shame while traveling causing Haniya to keep her distance while embarrassed. The other members of the team tease how Haniya with her strong and tough will is using Paata (though Paata while a bit intimidated by her hidden rage and power, doesn't seem to mind), having him "wrapped around her finger" as he does almost anything she tells him to do, and Paata's parents once they met Haniya also immediately shipped them (despite them at this point not officially hooking up yet) much to their embarrassment. He seems noticeably angry and hurt when she either takes serious damage or is in pain. The dying Sand Elf Warrior was the main trigger for the Lovable Butted Saiyan transforming into a Super Saiyan. Paata and Thorn seem to act sarcastic toward each other, the latter sometimes calling him Potato. One time when Paata was pulling a wagon, Thorn jumped in the wagon which prompted him to call her a freeloader since he was the one doing the work. The Lovable Butted Saiyan acknowledges Thorn as a "scary dragon lady with a drinking problem." He along with everybody else approved when after the Obelisk named Montu became Thorn's God, he declared her as "The Avatar of explicit." Garrick and Paata don't interact as much while they are on good terms (aside from the sailor's cowardly action that one time), Garrick mostly cares about money and drinking. Kane mostly finds Paata a bit odd but he gets along nicely with him sharing a rivalry in acrobatics. He seems to share a similar relationship with Horrus sometimes having a rivalry over petty things. During their journey through Horren and they do poke fun at each other such as how long Horrus takes to summon a monster or Paata's back-flips and screaming for long periods of time, Paata being the first to like and trust the summoned Magic Hippo (aka Mr. Hippo, or Magippo, or Helppo the team mascot) and thought up the idea to use him for tracking despite Horrus' initial dislike for him, or when Horrus found out through Joey that Paata's mom's name can also mean "slut". Paata's intuition can tell when Horrus is thinking of a snarky comment towards him so he comically hits him (though Paata is sometimes a smart aleck himself like when he pulls off a sign on a door that says CLOSED FOREVER and replies "Hmm Closed forever huh? Not closed anymore come on guys lets go in.") While fighting and getting caught up in the action Paata is the equivalent of an enthusiastic, dramatic actor. He usually finds himself taking on the main threat, with his skilled Martial Arts expertise, he hits his enemies hard and shows off, doing some fancy back-flips during fights whether dodging or celebrating a victory. Though he doesn't usually have some sort of strategy or patience beforehand and because of his overconfidence, he (a tad recklessly) rushes ahead and gets hurt more times than he wants to admit or just gets unlucky, getting healed afterward usually by Joey (he had to resist the urge to punch something on Lion-P's ship). Since this happens frequently he tries to act cool and remember only the good things that happen to him and block the bad things, sometimes by humming to himself (suggesting he's a little sensitive, slightly insecure, and a bit prideful). However, Paata dedicates himself to do acts of heroism, combined with his valor and sheer willpower to protect he'll be a modest gentleman such as when he saved a woman and baby from drowning, earning him a kiss on the cheek and her gratitude. In times when the situation calls for it, Paata uses his clout to find ways to succeed on a mission, he will motivate his teammates (especially Haniya) to not run away, keep going, and not let their dreams be dreams (especially with his super long speeches sometimes to Kane/Horrus' impatience), he'll get right back up even after suffering from pain like Moon Flu/Sickness. He'll also come up with good strategies (for example dealing with Montu albeit in a hilarious way by using a holographic sexy female Monty and using his Latkahameha as a distraction). When it comes to money Paata is referred to as a "tight ass" due to how little money he spends. As he cares and shares strong bonds with other members of his tribe to the point, his Saiyan anger kicks in when they are mentioned by foes, including the incident with the squid talking about Paata's master then Paata gave into his anger and hate, leading him to kill the squid. In other moments, Paata can cook such as making his Special Soup (a family recipe that is made special because they the makers believe it to be including the confident Paata), he likes to meditate while reflecting on his past, explore and investigate the area he is in, or objects that interest him (like that time when he experimented on Kingdom Come but later prevented the possible further addiction to it) as he is able to pick up on subtle details, even an object as simple as a wooden door to which Thorn and the others sarcastically told him "Very good, for a Saiyan." Paata tends to try and act smart though when he does others point out more obvious things prompting him to confidently say something along the lines of "Ah yes I was just about to do that." If Paata and his group were Planeteers: Paata's element (being the moral compass of the team) is Heart, Thorn's is Water, Joey's is Fire, Haniya's is Earth, Garrick's is Wind, (Kane and Horrus don't really care). Post-Pathfinder At the end of Paata's journey, he and Haniya have indeed tied the knot becoming a couple and starting a family, fully acquiring the inner peace that Paata always wanted and making it up to Frita. It's been now realized with Haniya and their new family. However, in an alternate timeline, the Paata of that history after similar yet different events would still continue on his solo adventures (Fusions) having found himself joining the Time Patrol and getting a crush on that universe's version of Puddin (Xenoverse 2). Family Saiyan Elders: The Elders of Paata's tribe. Just like his father, they labeled him a disgrace for running away and hiding during their great battle with the Masics years earlier. Master Gurken: Paata's Master. Taught Paata and his home village friends how to master his Ki, as well as a certain squid during his disappearance, which involved brutally wounding one of his students who discovered Gurken's connection with the Iron Squid. Gurken shared a very close bond with Paata and taught him everything he knows including forbidden techniques, and supported Paata after his loss of Frita. After reuniting with him, Paata initially declines the gold from the Mindflare called The Prophet, (only for his friends to grab the gold still leaving some for Paata) finds out that Gurken lost his memory of him, but Paata accepts who he is now, knowing that Gurken is happy and having The Prophet as his master. Yamm Tahts: Paata's father and Chippi's husband. He is the leader of the Tater Clan/Potato Tribe and later the Police Force, having a bit of a rocky relationship with his son after the war he forced Paata to join to make up for his cowardice years back. They currently have made up and share a good relationship. Chippi Tahts: Paata's mother and Yamm's wife. She was delighted to see her son socializing again. When Chippi was in Horren and reunited with Paata, she was wounded by an enemy's axe during a battle, while Paata did heal her she decided to keep the resulting scar left on her waist. Chippi is joked about by Paata's friends since her name can be used to mean "slut", much to Paata's surprise and disaproval. Frita Tahts: Paata's late fiancée. He met and fell for the Sergeant during his ascension through the force and got engaged because of their mutual respect and strength. Paata would go on suicide missions knowing he had someone to come back to. Frita has 2 thin scars around her right shoulder and her Saiyan Armor are the same colors as Paata's main color scheme. She appears in MasakoX's Paata intro. Haniya Shalsolve: Paata's lover in Pathfinder. After journeying across many sands, the two Bounty Hunters had decided to settle down together. Paata II (DB Online): An Earthling descendant in the distant future. He inherits his ancestor's name and Saiyan heritage, a small amount however and notable differences are present such as blue eyes, longer and spikier hair, and a lovable stalker (teased as Frita reincarnated) following him everywhere (along with a group of Paata Patrollers, which he is perfectly fine with). He prefers to use just his body to fight rather than use a weapon. Power During his time as a Police Officer, Paata wasn't a weakling despite his performance in the Saiyan-Masic War, the underdog quickly adapts to the role and even became one of the Force's Elite Patrol-men by rising up in ranking. When he was a Wandering Pilgrim and later Bounty Hunter, Paata had gained a reputation as one and gained great Power, Speed, Dexterity, and Constitution. However he lacks some much needed intelligence and he isn't wise, pair that up with his charisma which is not that much better either (he's less of a glass cannon and more like an unlucky cannon). Paata is a Warrior/Wanderer, his class is a homebrew utilizing psionic abilities called Ki Master in Pathfinder ''Created by Stuart and Alaina from TheLoadingCrew. Aside from his powerful butt, Paata has superb melee and psionic attacks, but he relies on and prefers to use swords and other physical attacks more. In ''Fusions, he is a Speed Type (a tribute to his energetic personality, and his agile back-flips (his specialty in Pathfinder)). He has the Battle Maniac Skill which causes his stats to be increased after every attack and Mood Maker which gives himself and others some Ki. Paata is capable of Ju-Jutsu, stealth, and subtlety when needed and undoubtedly powerful, in Xenoverse 2 he's strong enough to casually take on the Oozarus, to being able to overpower Beerus and Whis, and defeat Final Form Mira (with Towa and Tokitoki's egg absorbed). During a match with Goku in Fusions, he was able to defeat Goku's base form, SSJ form, and SSB form. While fighting Rafik, Paata greatly intimidated him just by saying "Where I come from we don't need arms!" As a Saiyan raised on the Earth-like Planet Xeros, he will receive a Zenkai Boost after recovering from a near-death state, Since he trained under Master Gurken and getting a power-up from Lion-P, Paata has a lot of potential compared to others as he is capable of accessing all of the Saiyan transformations, such as the Super Saiyan transformations and Oozaru (the tail is "seemingly" cut off for good). Techniques Paata has superhuman strength, speed, and durability as he is of the Saiyan Race, along with psionic abilities. Even miscellaneous abilities like ventriloquism and mimeing. Paata carries equipment such as his katana and other swords, and scouters that vary in color (as well as a cardboard scouter). His aura color is white. He wears the Ring of Jumping which he renamed the "Ring of Jumpman" which increases his swift acrobatics including his back-flipping, rather fitting since that is his specialty. Paata is able to use the Fusion Dance and variations. He has fused with a number of individuals in order to gain new techniques. When leading his teams, he is capable of using the Ginyu Force's Ultra Fusion routine for a five-person fusion. After obtaining the Metamo bracelet, he gained access to EX-fusions and become a component in a number of them, and all of the Fusions are bound to have his nice butt. Paata has acquired many techniques during his journey learning from multiple masters and even re-purposing a few moves himself: # Paata Ping Paata Boom (Derived from Cell's Perfect Shot). # Paata Beam (Paata's version of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon). # Perfect Latkahamaha (Learned from Perfect Cell's Perfect Kamehameha getting that potato flavor and extra power from his butt). # Yajirobe's Katana (Paata's Xenoverse 2 sword accessory. Paata uses the katana to attack). # Sun Blade (Paata received this sword after a brutal battle and defeating Rafik). # Golden Wanderer (A falchion that Paata calls this fitting the Potato puns (named after a type of crisp), he got the sword from the Sun Knight, a half-giant Sand Elf). # Sun Kissed (A combination of Super Paata's Latkahamaha and Haniya's (wielding the Sword of P-Mens in her ThunderCats form) brightly lit Sword Beam creating a devastating attack). # Flurry of Blows (Derived from Meteor Crash, Paata starts creaming his foes by creating a flurry of blows consisting of many punches and kicks delivered to them). # Fritter Fist (Paata's signature punching attack based off the Super God Fist (there's also a kicking variant called Fritter Kick), mighty enough to take down the toughest of threats). # Deep Fried Fritter Fist (A stronger version of the original Fritter Fist first used when Paata went Super Saiyan for the first). # Evil Explosion (Paata releases evil energy as an attack on his foes, wielding his negative thoughts and rage like a weapon). # Spirit Explosion (). # Paata Back-flips (Derived from the Super Back Jump, back in Pathfinder Paata is well known for doing Back-flips). # Ghost Touch (Learned from Kikonen, it enables Paata to strike ghosts but he needs to be psionically focused). # Healing Ki (Using his energy, Paata has the ability to heal). # Ju-Justu (Paata uses his close combative skills to defeat armed enemies which he either doesn't use any weapon such as his sword, or he uses a short ranged weapon). # Hustle (). # Vigor (). # After Image (). # Instant Rise (). # Super Fried Explosion (Paata manipulates his Ki turning it into an explosion of fries when his enemies make contact). # Hash Smash (Learned from Nappa's Arm Crash). # Stormy Butt (Learned from Nappa's Giant Storm, with a flick of his fingers Paata creates a butt-shaped explosion). # Dancing Paata Paata (Paata's version of the Dancing Para Para). # Butter Ray (Derived from Tenshinhan's Dodon Ray). # Don't Blink! (Learned from the Solar Flare technique, capable of blinding many foes). # Gyromino (Paata coats his feet in Ki and while spinning proceeds to stomp on the heads of his enemies Super Mario Bros. style). # Galick Gun (Paata's starting beam attack in Fusions). # Butter Jabs (Derived from Buster Rush, Paata rushes his foe bustin em' up with some punches and kicks and ends it with a big ol' punch). # Energy Burst (Paata gathers his team around him in a circle then they charge towards their enemy while coated in energy forming a ball of ki delivering a stylishly brutal attack). # Paatoh (The first EX Fusion Paata took part in was with an Alien called Futoh, this made him gain the Heal Beam technique. Funnily Paatoh is Spanish for duck). # Paats (The EX Fusion of Paata and Oats an Earthling making a half Saiyan half Earthling hybrid. Paata really wanted to fuse with Oats because "He wanted some Oats". Paats can respect women, use Mack Kick, and be confident enough to go topless). # Pita (The EX Fusion of Paata and his friend/rival Pinich, complete with the surfer dude accent, they utilized their Super Saiyan transformation to defeat Freeza and Cell's EX Fusion Celluza). # True RA Pinch Punch (A special attack that Pita used to deal the final blow on Celluza). # Planet Bomb (An old move that Paata learned, he fires a bomb-like Ki similar to the Big Bang Attack, strong enough to destroy the planet as the name implies). # Fryo-Ken!!!/Fryo-What!?! (Learned from Master Gurken. Paata taps into the Kaio-Ken gaining an insane boost in power and a red aura, Paata sometimes uses this as a threat, saying something like "Wanna be my Kaio-Friend?"). # Fryo-Ken Assault (With his fired up butt, Paata unleashes many blows that were enhanced by the Fryo-Ken). # Oozaru Paata (大猿 パアタ, Ōzaru Paata) (Paata can transform into an Oozaru increasing his base power by 10 times, after the death of Frita his tail was removed, however, it does have the chance to grow back). # Super Saiyan/Super Paata (スーパー サイヤ人 パアタ, Sūpā Saiya-jin Paata) (Paata can naturally transform into a Super Saiyan increasing his base power by 50 times In Pathfinder it was triggered due to the trauma of Haniya's supposed death). # Super Saiyan 2/Super Paata 2 (Paata can transform further to Super Saiyan 2 to increase his base power by 100 times, Paata's most preferred Super Saiyan form). # Majin Paata (魔人 パアタ, Majin Paata) ((In fanart only) Having the evil in his heart be unleashed and controlled by an outside force, Paata has his power unlocked and the Majin symbol appear on his forehead). # Super Saiyan 3/Super Paata 3 (Paata transforms even further to Super Saiyan 3 increasing his base power by 400 times, also seems to increase the power of his butt)... # Super Saiyan God/Super Paata Red ((In fanart only) Paata with the help of 5 other Saiyans with a pure heart helped him transform into a Super Saiyan Red attaining God Ki). # Super Saiyan Blue/Super Paata Blue ((In fanart only) Mastering his God Ki, Paata has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue). # Super Saiyan Rosè/Super Paata Pink ((In fanart only) Paata has been shown to become a Super Saiyan Rosé, how he achieved it is unknown). # Ultra Instinct Paata (身勝手の極意 パアタ, Migatte no Gokui Paata) ((In fanart only) Paata breaks his limits unlocking the higher potential within himself to gain this fighting technique/state of being (”兆”, "Omen) then completing it ("Silver/White/Blanco-haired" Ultra Instinct), his voice tinged with sadness but also keen to forge a new and exciting future. UI Paata has a theme https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&a=&v=s7a4X_S72MY). # Super Saiyan 4/Super Paata 4 ((In fanart only) After either a combination of his tail and a moon or use of a machine similar to Vegeta, Paata became a Super Saiyan 4). Relationships Joey MccGeezacks Paata shares an easy and close friendship with Joey because of their shared interest in space and advanced technology, love of bad puns, and coming up with one-liners. While Paata isn't much of a religious person, he respects people's beliefs, especially Joey's relationship with Xion and appreciates what Xion has done for them on their quests. Joey was the one to recommend Thorn to give the Ring of Jumping to Paata since acrobatics are his specialty. Haniya Shalsolve Haniya is the first of the team to meet Paata, Haniya and Paata are both fellow Bounty Hunters having a good relationship and already being acquainted, when Paata's Saiyan curiosity gets the better of him, the red-haired Sand Elf likes to join him anytime. Paata did get a crush on her, while the latter is sees him as a nice guy and pretty cute too while also attracted to his power. In battles, the two are paired up most of the time since they usually have each other's backs (Paata delivers the long-ranged attacks while Haniya handles the short-ranged attacks) and Haniya trusts Paata the most out of all the team members. Garrick Garrick held a good relationship with the Saiyan until his early death at the hands of the Iron Squid's Warforged Guard. After that point, whenever the Dog of Salt is mentioned Paata is quick to remind the party of his cowardice. Kane Paata and Kane have a rivalry in acrobatics. Kane finds him to be a little odd, but they get along swimmingly. Horrus Paata has a neutral relationship with the summoner seemingly having much more patience with him than the rest of the party. As he figured out about his Dark Horrus/Yami Horrus form, Paata proceeded to nickname him "Dorrus". Horrus like the rest of the crew respects Paata for his strength and as someone he can rely on. Thorn Thorn and Paata maintain a good relationship being some of the most powerful members of the party with their shared knack of destruction and explosions. He along with everybody else approved when after the Obelisk named Montu became Thorn's God, he declared her as "The Avatar of explicit." When Paata was suffering from his Moon Flu/Sickness and had to be momentarily excluded from the gang, Thorn wondered what Paata would do if he was venturing with them in the Goddess of Truth's temple. Thorn is proud of Paata and thinks he is a good hero for being so willing to risk his life for the crew. Magippo the Hippo Paata was the first person on the group to trust and befriend Mr. Hippo then nickname him "Magippo" and like everyone else he made Hippo the team mascot of the Rusty Barnacles. It was Paata's idea for him to use his nose for tracking. When meeting Owlrus, Paata was very upset when Hippo went missing then was shocked and saddened to see that he was actually an extension of Montu. He absolutely refused to hurt his Hippo companion. Pinich The surfer dude accented Pinich acts as Paata's friendly rival (it's mostly one-sided on Pinich's end though) in Dragon Ball Fusions. Paata pranks Pinich by proding him in his sleep, and he knows that Pinich secretly likes Paata's butt. Puddin Puddin is one of Paata's best friends, they are quite close and share many similarities to each other, including their passion for being superheroes for justice despite being goofy dorks and slightly naive/daft, they share a devotion to doing silly poses, their names start with a P, being chaotic, (Paata is Chaotic Good while Puddin is True Chaotic Neutral), their shared heart theme, their cravings for snacks, sharing some colors in their respective outfits, love of swords and making up their own moves. It has led to Paata having a crush on Puddin and Puddin liking Paata's great and lovable butt (MasakoX has teased of an alternate universe where they have a son named Peppin). They act similar to each other personality wise being jovial, bubbly, energetic, light-hearted, and both have their own fanclubs made into teams of Time Patrollers, The PaataPatrol and The PuddinPatrol. They both like and enjoy fighting but with Puddin she is more competitively obsessed with it and getting stronger while Paata is in it more for the sport and everyone having a good fun time. Dumplin Paata respects Dumplin as a powerful and and skilled Hero, a warrior Paata would be more than willing to fight alongside with. He admires that he is family man that protects and cherishes his family so much, and Dumplin sees Paata as a good kid. They share a degree of sillyness, playfulness, and love for pranks. Future Trunks Trunks acts as Paata's boss in Xenoverse 2. Though they are on good terms, he is aware of how many times Trunks has messed up, so in some moments Paata will poke fun at him. Goku Paata is very aware of Goku and respects him for his strength and heroism. They are able to get along quite well. Gohan Paata has a good relationship with Gohan sharing a few interests such as lacking the constant competitive strive to battle and break self-limits like Goku, although they both still like fighting, they connect with each other about their Saiyan instincts and their similar upbringing (Paata's character to him would be a tad like Future Gohan). Gallery Paata x Puddin TeamFourStar TFS DragonBallFighterz DBFighterz.jpg Paata of Team Universe 7.jpg Paata by kevykev22-das8rqk.jpg Dumplin Puddin Paata Spudz LAKIGR TANTOR and the others fighting for TeamFourStar's universal survival in the Tournament of Power.jpeg Paata and puddin teamfourstar and masakox fan art by kevinbeaver dant6hi.jpg Paata Tahts and Oats' EX Fusion Paats tfs teamfourstar masakox.png Paata.jpg Paata ready to go.jpg Super saiyan paata paataxhaniya gag by kevinbeaver-dbaz7y1.jpg Masakox oc paata vs towa re re repost by ghoastgoat77-db2pbti.jpg Puddin and paata tfs teamfourstar by krempoolz-dao1nty.jpg Goku sees Paata beat Freeza kevinbeaver.jpg Dumplin Puddin Paata Christmas.jpeg Team Four Star Characters Version 2.jpg|Paata with the other TFS Gaming characters Quotes "Hey where I come from, we don't need arms!" '- Paata being intimidating.'' "Ah yes I was just about to do that." '- Paata after being pointed to more obvious details.'' "PAATA PING!!" '- Paata performing Cell's Perfect Shot.'' "PAATA PING!! PAATA BOOM!!" '- Paata performing Cell's Perfect Shot.'' "Remember, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!" '- Paata giving one of his emotional speeches.'' "THIS! IS! PAATA!!!" '- Paata announcing himself Sparta 300 style.'' "Don't worry guys I'll handle this, '''bootyfully'." '- Paata confidently about to handle a situation beautifully while also making a butt pun.' ''"Hmm Closed forever huh? (removes the sign) Not closed anymore come on guys lets go in." '- Paata taking a sign off of a door.'' "IT'S-A-ME! PAATA!!" '- Paata after acquiring the Ring of Jumping and renaming it the Ring of Jumpman.'' "He seemed like a '''shoo'-in. But I guess the shoe was on the other foot." '- Paata making quips about Shu and his encounter with Montu.' ''"Hello Mr. Owlrus, I hear that "What's the word bird" because you might know." '- Paata heard that the Bird is the Word.'' "Uh Excuse me Horrus, I wasn't thinking about ripping it open. I thinking about punching it open actually. There's a difference. Yeah punching looks cooler. Right?" '- Paata being sarcastic when he almost messed with Lion-P's life support preserver.'' "I guess right now we are literally '''The Loading Crew'. '- Paata makes a meta joke about how they are waiting for the process meter on the monitor to finish loading.' ''"(GASP) I feel strangely endeared to this... I don't know why... Muncha do about muffins." '- Paata pressing a button and discovering that it gave him a muffin for him to happily eat.'' "What the... What is that? Do I need to pee? I did drink a lot of juice... No something else... Hmmm..." '- Paata sensing a faint power level and radiation enter the ship as he achieves Nirvana via muffins and juice... and also a need to pee.'' "Alright everyone. Everyone good? Why are you looking at me like that? WHAT?? IT WAS GOOD JUICE!! You'd appreciate it too! Hmph!" '- Paata after giving out the most questionable sounds in the bathroom then comically pouting when the others dismiss his remarks about the juice.'' "Magippo... No..." '- Paata witnessing Magippo absorb the radiation rod as a single tear falls down Paata's cheek.'' "I am SUPER Paata!!" '- Super Paata quite proudly proclaims his presence.'' "Yes... I have my eyes set on you... OH MY GOD SHE'S SO TINY!" '- Paata when he sees Chronoa for the first time.'' Well that was kind of unfair, you left me out in the middle nowhere." '- Paata replies to Elder Kaioshin's remark about Paata's bad entrance.'' "Of course Sergeant Frita, I'm not gonna lose when I know I can come back to you. Fufufu And as long as we can fight, it'll be this forever "Soldier."" '- Paata going on suicide missions because he knows he has Frita to come back to, especially after their betrothal.'' "I kept some for myself now-- my prophecy?" '- Paata keeping some Kingdom Come to further experiment with it while resisting his addiction and wanting to learn about his prophecy.'' "Yes, yes, I also need to find a Salty Dog, a Pansy, and a Smoking Pilgrim. Are you going to tell me my fortune or just prattle off cryptic nonsense?" '- Paata getting impatient and wanting to know about his fortune.'' "Yes! Tell me Oracle! What must I do? Bring me the closure I seek!" '- Paata excited and about have his prophecy fully realized by the Oracle.'' "Well... that could have been worse..." '- Paata commenting about the explosion of Magic and Kingdom.'' "That's the last time trust a drug addict. She got Kingdom all over my Travel Gear." '- Paata telling himself that he won't trust crazy old cooks again, blissfully unaware that he will trust lots of crazy old cooks again.'' "'ALRIGHT! This new Gi feels great, I'm so glad I got it! Alright, let's go find that Dragon." '- Paata putting on his Gi for the first time.' ''"WOO! HEY HANIYA! You know me. I just love to make a '''SPLASH!'" '- Paata reunites with Haniya and makes a bad pun.' ''"Yeah, but right now I'm on a bit of a personal quest. According to an oracle I need to find a dra- Haniya, what's up with that flower in hair?" '- Paata tells Haniya about his quest for enlightenment but notices the viola given to her by Bashir.'' "Always ready to hunt down a good bounty. Something tells me that I might need your help on own my quest too. Let's say we help each other and call it even?" '- Paata asks Haniya to join him on his quest while he helps her on her quest as well as splitting the reward between the two of them.'' "Oh, but first a nap. Then lunch. A big lunch. With a big Mezze on the side...maybe 2 Ooh! And some Lamb and Sfiha for dessert. And Shinenna to wash it down Palmagranits sound good right now too." '- Paata's Saiyan stomach grumbling for lots of food much to Haniya's dismay.'' "Alright... So I'm pretty sure she is my viola. I'll help her out with this bounty, find the others, then recruit them. I'm still trying to make it up to you, after all these months... Frita..." '- Paata waiting for Haniya to get her sword while holding Haniya's Viola as a butterfly lands on his stubby nose he imagines it as Frita when he thinks about her.'' Trivia *The character Paata actually originated before even the Pathfinder Campaign and Xenoverse 2 since MasakoX had already created him in an old Dragon Ball DND Campaign with his friends Vegeta3986 and LionCourt years before doing abridged series. *The manga that Paata appears in is drawn by Kevin Beaver. **Someone else is also doing a Paata side manga. *Paata's gold eyes are a homage to the custom characters of one of MasakoX's favorite games, because in this game, custom created original characters are usually given gold eyes, hence MasakoX paying tribute to that concept. *The name Paata is a pun off of spaghetti commonly called "Pasta" and like all the other members of his family including Frita, a pun off of "Potato". Saying Paata's full name "Paata Tahts" makes it sound extremely close to the word potato, coincidentally Spudz's name is also a pun on potato. **Interestingly, Paata and Spudz do share similarities: ***Their names have five letters in total. ***They had past adventures prior to Xenoverse 2. ***They share at least one color in their main color scheme (white and black). ***Both are of the Saiyan race or at least part Saiyan. ***Both have a few personality traits similar to Goku. ***Both have had Lanipator provide voices for them whether in game or out of game. ***Both have learned many techniques from multiple masters. ***Both re-purpose their moves and name them something else to suit themselves. ***While Paata (when voiced by MasakoX) might have a slight Britsh accent, Spudz speaks full on British. ***They share a need to blow things up. ***They come from families that hold high positions (One of Spudz's fathers is the Demon God while another is the son/reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao, Paata's father is the leader of the Tater Clan). ***Both made references to the Mario series. *Paata's voice is provided by MasakoX in Pathfinder/Commentary and his gaming opening, and by popular vote is Voice 15 voiced by Lanipator in Xenoverse 2 though originally Voice 13 (KaiserNeko). In Fusions, Paata's voice is Voice 3. *Paata is popularly shipped with Frita (ship is called Fraata), Haniya (ship name is Paniya), and Puddin (ship name Puddaata), and while MasakoX was being playful about the Puddin idea after someone brought it up, he is fine with it, subsequently many fans took it to heart. **Some time later, Puddin's Grandfathers dismissed the idea of her with Paata due to her being with Cooler and contradicting the play-through, however they could have been referring to their granddaughter meaning the Puddin of their universe separate from MasakoX's. Her grandfathers have said a Puddin exists in each and every universe, some of which she doesn't hook up with Cooler, this would include Paata's as the Puddin in that universe can possibly be paired with him (MasakoX has teased about it theoretically happening such as seeing fanart of their son named Peppin). ***However in neither series has Puddin or Paata interacted with one another and there are many points that seem to suggest that Puddin is unlikely to be interested in Paata. *Similar to Puddin, Paata has received a significant amount of fanart thanks to support by fans and people becoming members of the Paata Patrol along with having mods. **Paata and Puddin despite notable differences in personality (such as Puddin's dark side) share many similarities: ***Both of their names start with the letter P. ***Both have at least two of the same letters in their names (for Puddin it's d and for Paata it's a). ***Both have their own adventures in Xenoverse 2 where they have mostly became famous from. ***They share at least one color in their main color scheme (black and yellow). ***They come from families that hold high positions (Puddin's father is the Demon God while her mother is the younger sister of the Demon King, Paata's father is the leader of the Tater Clan). ***Both have had at least some form of conflict in their family (Puddin with Towa and Paata with Yamm). ***Both have lost one or more loved ones (for Puddin: Towa and Mira, for Paata: Frita) both being at least partially responsible for their deaths. ***Both like to act as superheros fighting for justice and doing the Bingo Dance poses. ***Both like helping people even to the point of doing trivial tasks including milk deliveries while skipping. ***Both like to make sweets. ***Both love to eat large quantities of food. ***They like to work hard and not letting other people down. ***Both are leaders of their own Patrols named after them who gather in mobs doing hilarious poses. #PaataPatrol and #PuddinPatrol ***Both are goofy dorks, jovial, bubbly, energetic, light-hearted, and slightly naive/daft and even wore the same glasses and mustache (although for different purposes). ***While riding vehicles they (Paata to a slightly lesser extent) clumsily crash into multiple objects such as trees or buildings. ***Paata's relationship with Magippo parallels Puddin's relationship with MR. STAKE. ***Both have connections with cats (Paata's power-up from Lion-P as well as his friend Haniya's ThunderCats form, while Puddin herself has traces of cat in her). ***Coincidentally Puddin's cat mouth (which is one of the faces Paata likes to do when he does impressions) is shaped like a butt, something the Lovable Saiyan is known for. ***Both pose using the "peace sign" referencing their game as Xenoverse 2. ***Paata is the Heart of his party, while Dumplin and Puddin are the Demon God of Love and the Goddess of Love respectively (Puddin has steam holes forming a Heart around her belly button). ***They both can cook. ***Both have struggled, lost, and showed irritation to the Freeza and Cooler missions. ***Both at times like to make objects go "boom". ***They both tend to rely on their physical moves more than their projectile based attacks. ***Both have learned many techniques from multiple masters. ***Both re-purpose their moves and name them something else to suit themselves, usually a pun of some sort. ***Both like swords and have used swords of some kind (Paata's Katana and Puddin's Sweet Saber). ***Paata is known for his butt but Puddin's butt has also been praised by many fans including at least one of her grandfathers. **Worth noting that many of these similarities are surface level and there are many differences between the two characters. *Paata having a nice sparkly butt was remark made by MasakoX due to the Saiyan Battle Suit latex he was originally wearing, this became a long running gag and one of Paata's most memorable traits as he started wearing outfits that made his butt more appealing. **There is a certain mystery to Paata's butt that makes it so lovable, whether it's the size, shape, firmness, or bulk. Perhaps from working out by doing squats building up his glutes and drinking plenty of juice, it's unknown exactly how yet also intriguing to find out. *Paata and Puddin's Metamoran Fusion is called Puddita, and their Potara Fusion would be named Paaddin. *Paata and Haniya's Fusion when using the Fusion Dance is named Paataniya, and their Fusion with the Potara Earrings is called Haniyaata. *If Paata and Frita use the Fusion Dance, their Fusion would be called Fritaata and their Potara Fusion would be Paarita. *If Paata and Goku use the Metamoran Fusion technique, their Fusion name would be Kakaata and their Potara Fusion would be Paatoku. *Paata and Vegeta's Fusion Dance name is Vegeaata while the Potara Fusion name is Paageta. *If Paata and Gohan do the Fusion Dance their Fusion would be named Paathan, their Potara Fusion is called Gohaata. *Paata and MasakoX's Metamoran Fusion name would be PaasakoX and their Potara Fusion name would be Masataa (which in some dialects means "Master"). *Paata's gi in Xenoverse 2 was originally found during the events of the Sands of Sala-Bhim. **As Paata was given his most definitive hairstyle and gi design in Xenoverse 2, his appearance in Pathfinder was changed to replicate it. *Paata has an interesting 'shoe' size. Paata also has no shame. *MasakoX in one of his Dragon Ball Super reviews has said he would love to have Paata learn Toppo's Justice Flash. **In Xenoverse 2, the Black Latex, White Gloves and Boots of Paata's Saiyan Armor are remenicent of the Pride Trooper Suits. *The fanmade Ultra Instinct Paata theme was posted on YouTube on October 15th https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&a=&v=s7a4X_S72MY, MasakoX's birthday. **A fanmade trailer features an Ultra Instinct Paata about to fight Jiren. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gibaTxvwD3M *MasakoX has teased about the possibility of Zamas possessing Paata's body and becoming Paata Black. *Lirran coincidentally has worn a few of Paata's colors (blue, yellow, and black) as well as wear fingerless gloves. *Paata has taken a liking to a Vanilluxe named Flake. *Paata likes to twerk and has no shame in doing it. *Being known to be a Speed Type, someone suggested that Paata could be The Flash and cosplay as him. Category:Pathfinder Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Police Officers Category:Pilgrims Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Underdogs Category:Z Fighters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Superheroes Category:Blue-Haired Characters